fourefandomcom-20200215-history
Viola Travertime
'Viola Travertime '(ビオラトラバータイム Biora Torabaataimu) is an original character in the ''Foure!!!! ''series. She is the estranged older sister of Ashley Travertime. Appearance Viola is somewhat shorter than those around her. She has suspended blue hair with long bangs and high pigtails. Viola's manner of dress is more relaxed and sophisticated, preferring not to wear dresses. Personality While Viola does, at times, act as a savior to her friends, she is a very cold-hearted individual. She isn't afraid to tell the truth in the most brutal way possible. While this could help in some situations, it lowers Viola's reputation and popularity, making people lean towards her sister, Ashley. It is unknown why she became this way; up until the age of sixteen, Viola was a laid-back, calm person that didn't hurt others, even when it was essentially called for. However, her personality may stem from the loss of one of her parents, as Hori FlameFire's remarks about them reduced Viola to tears. Relationships Aria Windfly From the minute these two met (The Strike), it became apparent that Viola was extremely annoyed by Aria. When they were on the UFO, Aria's crying and refusal to secure herself made Viola threaten to take her back. Aria seems to be the only person Viola would intentionally hurt. Hori FlameFire Hori and Viola met sometime before The Strike, and whence Viola saved the girl, Hori was forever grateful. The two of them were very close until Hori deemed Viola "rude and inapproachable". It has been shown that Hori understands Viola better than anyone else, because of her ability to make the latter cry. Nowadays, they are mostly indifferent to each other. Kaylee Sunshine Kaylee and Viola met when the latter saved the former during The Strike. They had also been close and understood each other, until Viola became a "toxic" person that Kaylee was ashamed to associate herself with. The two of them do not get along. Met Waterfall Met seems to be the only one that doesn't have a negative opinion towards Viola. The two of them are still quite close, but not like they were as kids/early teens. Ashley Travertime Ashley is Viola's younger sister, whom the latter left to rot during The Strike. When they reunited a couple years later, Viola was less than not interested in seeing her younger sister. Meanwhile, Ashley seemed to not even be slightly mad, and wanted to know everything about Viola. Currently, they don't talk very much. History Early Life Viola is the eldest of the original characters. She was nine years old when The Strike hit her hometown Naraguchi. When it started, one of Viola's parents was killed, and the other went missing. Viola decided to leave Ashley Travertime, her five-at-the-time-year-old sister, and embark on saving herself. With the 4 other originals, Viola took on the leading role, and led them to a garage with a mysterious UFO inside of it. Viola drove the vehicle all the way to Tokyo. Trivia * University of Tokyo is a real college, regarded as the best in Japan. * Like Aria Windfly, Viola went to Kosuga Central High School. * Even though Viola could have easily made it into Hikawa High School or even better, she chose to go simple and go to the "bad" school. Category:Foure!!!! Members Category:Female Characters Category:Foure!!!! Category:Spring Joy Members